Johnny Goes Back to the Future Part 2
by xXxWoLfwrIT3rxXx
Summary: Sequel to "Johnny Goes Back to the Future". Johnny travels to the year 2015 with his sisters, and Doc. But when they return to the present, they find that Porkbelly has been corrupted by Biff. Can they restore the timeline and get back to the real 1985?
1. Chapter 1: Travel to 2015 Porkbelly

**A/N** **Here it is, the beginning to the second "What-if" story crossover of Johnny Test and Back to the Future. Remember, it's about Johnny living in the year 1985 with his family in Porkbelly. Please be sure to let me know how you like this story. I do not own Johnny Test or Back to the Future.**

xXxWoLfwrIT3rxXx presents

A crossover event

Chapter 1: Travel to 2015 Porkbelly

Saturday  
>October 26th<br>1985

Johnny opens the garage door with Mary and Susan beside him, and they all see a black 4x4 Toyota truck in the garage.

Johnny: "Wow!"

Susan: "Heh, well Johnny…"

Mary: "Looks like you've got what you've always wanted."

Johnny: "I know. This is just…" (Bangs on truck door) "Wow."

Then Sissy walks up and says,

Sissy: "How about a ride, mister?"

Johnny: "Sissy!" (Walks to Sissy) "Aw man, you're a sight for sore eyes."

Sissy: "Johnny, you're acting like you haven't seen me in a week."

Johnny: "Well, I haven't."

Sissy: "Johnny, are you all right? Is everything okay?"

Then Johnny looks at the front door to see that his parents were watching, then they walked away and Johnny looks at Sissy saying,

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, Sissy. Everything's great."

Mary and Susan were just about to go through the front door as Johnny and Sissy were about to kiss, but then they all heard a loud bang, and they see the Delorean pull up in the front yard. They all walked towards it, and then Doc gets out of it while wearing a red polka dot shirt, yellow jacket, yellow pants, and a pair of metal goggles.

Doc: "Kids!" (Runs to Johnny) "You've gotta come back with me!"

Johnny: (Waves hand around Doc's face) "Where?"

Doc: (Slides goggles on to forehead) "Back to the Future!"

Then Doc starts going through their trash bins, and the twins say,

Mary: "Doc, what are you doing?"

Susan: "Why are you going through our trash?"

Doc: "I need fuel."

Then Doc opens a part of the Delorean called, "Mr. Fusion", and puts all the trash he got from the bins inside it, and says,

Doc: "All of you, quick! Get in the car!"

Johnny: "No, hey, hold it, Doc. I just got back home, Sissy is here, and we're about to take the new truck for a spin!"

Doc: "Well, bring her along." (Closes Mr. Fusion) "This concerns all of us."

Mary: "What do you mean, Doc? What's gonna happen to us in the future?"

Susan: "Do we turn into assholes or something?"

Doc: "No no no no, all of you turn out fine, okay? It's your kids, Johnny. Something's gotta be done about your kids."

After that, they got inside the Delorean. Johnny was in the passenger seat with Sissy and Mary, while Doc was in the driver seat with Susan. Doc backs the Delorean up into the road, and Mary says,

Mary: "Doc, you should back up a lil more. There's not enough road to get up to 88."

Doc: "Roads? Where we're going, we don't need roads." (Slides goggles down to eyes)

But then Biff comes out of the house looking for Johnny, Mary and Susan while saying,

Biff: "Hey, Johnny? Susan and Mary? Guys, I wanted to show you all these new matchbooks for my auto detailing I had printed up."

Biff sees the Delorean as it started flying in the air, and says,

Biff: "A flying Delorean?"

Then it flew down the street, makes a U-turn, and flew to the sky as the Delorean vanished into the air, and Biff says,

Biff: "What the hell is going here?"

JOHNNY GOES BACK TO THE FUTURE PART 2

Later, the Delorean appeared into the future, where they were about to crash into another flying vehicle.

Johnny, Mary, Sissy and Susan: "Aahhh!"

Doc quickly turns to the right, and they were flying along other flying vehicles, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "What the heck was that?"

Doc: "Taxicab."

Susan: "Taxicab? But I thought we were flying."

Doc: "Precisely."

Mary: "Uh, Doc, what's going on? Where are we? _When_ are we?"

Doc: "We're descending toward Porkbelly…" (Slides goggles on to forehead) "At 4:29 PM, on Wednesday, October 21st, 2015."

Mary and Susan: "2015?"

Johnny: "But that means we're in the future."

Sissy: "The future? What are you guys talking about? How can we be in the future?"

Johnny: "Um… well, Sissy, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but… you're in a time machine."

Sissy: "Really?"

Mary and Susan: "Yup."

Sissy: "And we're in the year 2015?"

Doc: "October 21st, 2015."

Sissy: "Wow, so you guys weren't kidding. Johnny, we can actually see our future."

Mary: "Um, Sissy-"

Sissy: "Dr. Brown, you said we were married, right?"

Doc: "Ye- Uh, well…"

Sissy: "Was it a big wedding? Johnny, we'll be able to see our wedding."

Johnny: "Yeah, wow."

Susan: "Sissy, we're not-"

Sissy: "I'm gonna be able to see my wedding dress! Wonder where we live? I bet it's a big house with lots of kids. Hey, how many-?"

But then Doc holds up a device to Sissy face, which shined light into her eyes, and made her fall asleep. Johnny pushes the device away from Sissy, and says,

Johnny: "Doc, what are you doing to her?"

Doc: "Relax, Johnny. It's just a sleep inducing alpha generator. She was asking too many questions, and no one should know too much about their own future. This way when she wakes up, she'll think this was all a dream."

Mary: "Well then why did you tell us to bring her in here for?"

Doc: "I had to do something. She saw the time machine. I couldn't just leave her there without any information. No worries, she's not essential to my plan."

Johnny: "Well you're the Doc, Doc."

Doc: "Here's our exit."

Doc turns to the right towards Porkbelly, passed a sign that reads, "Welcome to Porkbelly, A Nice Place to Live. PLEASE FLY SAFELY. Goldie Wilson Jr.: MAYOR." Doc lands the Delorean in an alley, opens the door, and says,

Doc: "Johnny, you're gonna have to get out, and change clothes."

Johnny: "Wait, you mean right now? But it's pouring rain."

Then Doc looks at the sky, and then he looks at his watch and says,

Doc: "Wait five more seconds."

Five second later, it suddenly stopped raining, and there was not a cloud in the sky. Then Doc gets out of the Delorean, and says,

Doc: "Right on the tick. Amazing. Absolutely amazing. Too bad the post office isn't as efficient as the weather service."

Then the teens, except Sissy, got out of the Delorean, and they see Doc was peeling his face off like it was a mask while saying,

Doc: "Excuse the disguise, kids, but I was afraid you wouldn't recognize me. I went to the rejuvenation clinic, and got a whole natural overhaul. They took out some wrinkles, did a hair repair, changed the blood, and added a good 30 to 40 years to my life. They also replaced my spleen and colon."

After Doc finished peeling off his face, he says,

Doc: "So, kids, what do you think?"

Mary: "Well, you look a bit younger, Doc."

Then Doc takes a futuristic bag out of the Delorean, while Johnny was looking at the town through the alley, and said,

Johnny: "The future. Oh, this is gonna be good. I gotta check this out."

Doc: "All in good time, Johnny. We're on a tight schedule."

Johnny: "Hey, tell me about my future, Doc. I mean, I know I make it big, but do I become a rich rock star?"

Susan: "Johnny, Doc just said that no one should know too much about their own destiny, remember?"

Johnny: "Yeah, yeah, but, I am rich though, right, Doc?"

Doc: "Johnny, please, take off your jacket."

Johnny takes off the jacket, puts it in the Delorean, and then Doc gives the futuristic bag to Johnny, and says,

Doc: "Put on this jacket and the shoes."

Then he takes out another device from the Delorean, and runs off saying,

Doc: "Got a mission to accomplish!"

He runs to the other end of the alley, and holds the device up to his eyes, and it was actually a futuristic pair of binoculars. He sees a boy that looked like Johnny go inside a phone booth, and says,

Doc: "Precisely on schedule."

Johnny puts on one of the futuristic silver NIKE shoes, it strapped itself on, and he says,

Johnny: "Power laces. Awesome!"

Then he puts on the other shoe, it strapped itself on, and Mary was holding on to the futuristic red jacket with light blue sleeves that Johnny had to wear, and says,

Mary: "Johnny, I think this jacket might be too big for you."

Johnny: "Really? Let me try it on." (Puts on jacket) "Aw man, you're right, it doesn't fit me at all."

Susan: "Well, that could be a problem."

Then they hear a beeping sound going off, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Hey, what's with the beeping?"

Mary: "I think it's coming from your jacket."

Then Mary sees a flashing button on his jacket, presses it, and the jacket adjusted itself to fit Johnny.

Computer voice: "I'm adjusting fit."

Mary: "Wow, cool jacket."

Johnny: "You can say that again."

Then Doc comes running back to them and says,

Doc: "Kids, pull out your pants pockets. All kids in the future wear their pants inside-out in the future."

Then he takes out a black cap with a hazard mark on it from the bag, and says,

Doc: "Put on this cap" (Places cap on Johnny's head) "Perfect. You're the spitting image of your future son."

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Doc: "Help me move Sissy over here."

They all went to the other side of the Delorean to get Sissy out. Doc grabbed one of her arms, Susan grabbed her other arm, Johnny and Mary grabbed her feet, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "So wait, Doc, what do you want me to do?"

Doc: "In exactly, two minutes, you go around the corner into the "Café 80s"."

Susan: "Café 80s?"

They put Sissy on a ledge near some bags of garbage, and Doc says,

Doc: "It's one of those nostalgic places, but not done very well." (Takes out a $50 bill) "Go in and order a Red Gush. Here's a 50. And wait for a guy, named Griff."

Johnny: (Takes the $50 bill) "Griff, got it. What about him?"

Doc: "Griff is gonna be asking you about tonight; are you in, or out? Tell him you are out. Whatever he says, whatever happens, say no, you're not interested. Then leave, come back here, and wait for us. Listen carefully, Johnny, don't talk to anyone, don't touch anything, don't do anything, don't interact with anyone, and try not to look at anyone."

Johnny: "Okay, okay, Doc, I get it."

Mary: "But what I don't get is what this has to do with us?"

Susan: "Yeah, didn't you say that this had something to do with Johnny's kids?"

Doc: "Look what happens to his son."

Doc takes out some newspaper that had a picture of the boy that looked like Johnny, and was in custody of two cops, and the headlines said, "YOUTH JAILED: JONATHAN TEST JUNIOR ARRESTED FOR THEFT".

Johnny: "My son?" (Takes newspaper from Doc)

Mary: "My God, he looks just like you."

Susan: "But a bit younger."

Johnny: "No kidding. 'Within two hours of his arrest, Jonathan Test Junior was tried, convicted, and sentenced to 15 years in the state penitentiary.'?"

Mary: "Within two hours?"

Doc: "The justice system works swiftly in the future now that they've abolished all lawyers"

Johnny: "And this is bad, right?"

Doc: "Oh, it gets worse. Your daughter attempts to break him out of jail, and she gets set up for 20 years."

Susan: "His daughter? Wait, he's got a daughter too?"

Doc: "You see, kids, this one event starts a chain reaction that completely destroys your entire family."

Mary: "Oh. Wait, this date… This is tomorrow's newspaper."

Doc: "Precisely. I already went further ahead into time to see what else happens. I backtracked everything to this one event. That's why we're here today, to prevent this incident from ever happening." (Watch beeps) "Damn! I'm late!" (Takes newspaper from Johnny)

Johnny: "Late for what? Where are you going now?"

Doc: "To intercept the real Johnny Jr. You're taking his place. Girls, come with me. Johnny, around the corner to the Café 80s, guy named Griff, just say no."

Johnny: "Right. Hey, but what about Sissy? We're not gonna leave her here, are we?"

Doc: "Don't worry, she'll be safe. It'll just be a few minutes. Oh, Johnny, be careful around that Griff character. He's got a few short circuits in his bionic implants."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2: Altering Future History

**A/N Be sure to let me know how you like the story. I do not own Johnny Test or Back to the Future.**

Chapter 2: Altering Future History

Johnny had walked out of the alley while Doc, Mary and Susan flew away in the Delorean, and Johnny was in the town square. Johnny was walking and looking around at the future town, and he sees the court house, and that most of the court yard was now a lake. Then he sees a shop called, "TEXACO" making improvements on a car, but then he turns around, and sees a giant holographic shark slowly coming at him.

Johnny: "Waaahhhh!"

He ducks on to the floor as the holographic shark takes a bite out of Johnny, and disappears. He stands back up, and sees that the shark came from the town theater, and says,

Johnny: "Eh, that shark's still not scary."

Then he hears announcements coming from Mayor Goldie Wilson Jr., sees the Café 80s, and goes inside it. While inside, he sees many 80s decorations on the walls, exercise bikes at the back of the Café, and that the waiters were actually portable TVs. One of the TVs got to Johnny, and said,

Waiter: "Welcome to the Café 80s, where it's always morning in America, even in the afternoon-noo-noon."

Then it becomes split screen, showing two waiters offering Johnny many dishes, until Johnny says,

Johnny: "Hey, hey, hey, guys, guys wait, hey, hey, stop! All I want is Red Gush."

Then a bottle of Red Gush comes out of the counter, Johnny takes it and says,

Johnny: "Wow, talk about great service."

But then, a very old looking Biff, wearing a red sweater, white flannel pants, and had a cane with a fist on the top of it, calls to Johnny saying,

Old Biff: "Hey, Test!"

Johnny: "Huh?"

Old Biff: "Yeah, I've seen you around. You're one of Johnny Test's kids, aren't you?"

Johnny: "Biff? Is that you?"

Old Biff: (Walks to Johnny) "You're Johnny Jr. Tough break, kid. Must be rough being named after a complete butthead."

Johnny: "Wow, 30 years later, and you're still trying to talk a big game, huh?"

Old Biff: (Banging on Johnny's head with cane) "Hello. Hello. Anybody home, huh? Hey, think, Test. Think."

Johnny: "Will you cut that out!"

Old Biff: "Your old man? Mr. Loser?"

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Old Biff: "That's right. Loser with a capital L."

Johnny: "Hey, hold on a sec, okay? I'll have you know that Hubert Test is-"

Old Biff: "I'm not talking about Hubert Test, I'm talking about his kid. Your old man, Jonathan Test Sr. The man who took his life, and flushed it completely down the toilet."

Johnny: "I did what? Uh, I mean, he did what?"

But then, a big guy, named Griff Tannen, wearing a green striped jacket, black jumpsuit, and a helmet, opens the door to the Café, and shouts,

Griff: "Hey, Gramps! I told you two coats of wax on my car, not just one!"

Old Biff: "Hey, hey. I just put the second coat last week."

Griff: "Yeah? With your eyes closed?"

Johnny: "Um, are you guys related, or something?"

Old Biff: (Bangs on Johnny's head with cane) "Hello. Hello, anybody home?"

Johnny: "Knock it off!"

Old Biff: "What do you think, Griff just called me Grandpa for his health?"

Johnny: "Wait, you mean _he's_ Griff?"

Griff: "Gramps! What the hell am I paying you for?"

Old Biff: "Hey, kid. Say hi to your Grandma for me."

Griff: "Get out of there, Gramps!" (Drags Old Biff outside) "And Test! Don't go anywhere! You're next!" (Slams door shut)

Johnny: "Oh, boy. Thanks for the warning, Doc."

Then Johnny looks to the left, and sees two little boys turning on an arcade machine called, "Wild Gunman".

Johnny: "That game's still around in 30 years?" (Walks to arcade machine) "Awesome!"

Little boy 1: "How do you play this thing?"

Johnny: "Step aside, kids." (Puts cap on machine, takes gun out from machine) "Let a pro of this game show you how it's done."

Then Johnny instantly shot at all the bad guys that appeared on the game, and the other little boy says,

Little boy 2: "You mean you have to use your hands?"

Johnny: "Yup."

Little boy 1: "That's like a baby's toy."

Then the little boys walked away, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "A baby's toy? It's just a game."

Then he puts the gun back in the machine, looks at his watch, but then his future son came in to the Café, and said,

Johnny Jr.: "Ah, perfect, some Red Gush."

Johnny: "D'ahh!" (Ducks behind counter)

Then Griff and his thugs came in to the Café, and he says,

Griff: "Hey, Test! I thought I told you to stay in here."

Johnny Jr.: "Griff, guys. How's it going?"

Griff and his thugs walked toward Johnny Jr., while Johnny was crawling behind the counter to where he was behind his future son, and Griff was saying,

Griff: "Test!"

Johnny Jr.: "Yeah?"

Griff: "Test!"

Johnny Jr.: "What?"

Griff: "Your shoes unbelted."

As soon as Johnny Jr. looked down at his shoes, Griff punches him, which made him fall on to the counter, Griff pulls him up and says,

Griff: "So, Test, have you made a decision about tonight's opportunity?"

Johnny Jr.: "Um, yeah, Griff, I was thinking about how I'm not sure, because I just think it might be a little bit dangerous."

Girl thug: "What's wrong, Test? You got no scrote?" (Grabs near Johnny Jr.'s throat, hoists him up, shoves him on to counter)

Griff pulls him up again, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "My son is a complete wimp."

Griff: "What's it gonna be, Test? Are you in, or out?"

Johnny Jr.: "Uh, I just- I'm just not sure that I should, because I think I should discuss it with my father."

Griff and thugs: "Your father?"

Johnny Jr.: "Uh-oh."

Griff: "Wrong answer, Test!"

Then Griff hoists Johnny Jr. up, and tosses him to the back of the counter, and he says,

Johnny Jr.: "Okay, Griff, I'll do it. I'll do it, buddy, whatever you say."

Johnny: "(Whispering) Dude, would you just stay down here, and shut up for five minutes?"

Johnny Jr.: "Oh yeah, sure, no problem, whoever-you-are."

Then Johnny puts on his future son's cap, and stands up while looking angry at Griff. Then he leaps over the counter, and Griff says,

Griff: "Now…" (Grabs Johnny) "Let's hear the right answer."

Johnny pushes Griff away, and then he says,

Griff: "Well! Since when did you become the physical type?"

Johnny: "The answer is no, Griff."

Griff: "No?"

Johnny: "Yeah! What, are you deaf, _and _stupid? I said no!"

Then Johnny starts walking away, but then Griff says,

Griff: "What's wrong, Test? Chicken?"

Johnny stopped walking, one of Griff's thugs pressed a button on his vest, which played a clucking noise, and Johnny turns around and says,

Johnny: "What did you call me, Griff?"

Griff: "Chicken, Test!"

Johnny: "Nobody," (Tosses cap) "Calls me…"

Griff takes out a bat from behind his back, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "(Laughs nervously) Chicken."

Griff tries hitting Johnny with his bat, but he avoids it, and Griff hits one of the TV waiters and dropped his bat. Then Griff turns around, and says,

Griff: "All right, punk!"

Johnny: "Hey look!"

Griff looked away for a second, Johnny tried to punch him in the face, but he grabbed his fist before he could hit him. Then Johnny kicks him in the gut, shoves him toward his thugs, and runs out of the Café. Then he sees two little girls riding on scooters near the court yard, runs to them, and says,

Johnny: "Hey, hey! Hey! Little girl, stop. Stop." (Takes little girl off scooter, picks up scooter) "Look, I need to borrow your… hoverboard?"

Then he sees Griff's coming out of the Café, takes off the handle bar part of the hoverboard, drops it on the ground and says,

Johnny: "Oh, I sure hope it's as easy as riding a skateboard."

Then Johnny jumps on to it, and was riding away on in.

Johnny: "Whoa, ha ha! This is awesome!"

Thug 1: "He's on a hoverboard!"

Johnny: "Uh-oh. Come on, faster. Faster!"

Thug 2: "Get the boards!"

Girl Thug: "Get Test!"

Then Johnny turns around for a second, but then he looks forward to see he was about to crash into some people. He rides the hoverboard on to a seat, over the people, but then wipes out near a rock. Then the thugs jump on to their hoverboards, Johnny gets back on his, and they were about to cut him off, but then Johnny sees a jeep landing in the street, and grabs on to it right before the thugs managed to get him. Johnny was riding on the back of the jeep with the hoverboard, while Griff's thugs turned their boards around and kept chasing Johnny. Old Biff was watching the whole thing, and said.

Old Biff: "There's something very familiar about all this."

Then Griff comes out of the Café with his bat to see the chase that was going on. Then Johnny grabs on to the handle of the skiing rope that was on the jeep, and was holding on to it like he was skiing. But when the jeep turns to the Café, Griff tries swinging at Johnny again, but he dodges it, let's go of the skiing rope, and rides over a car to the lake of the court yard. Then the thugs got off their boards, and Johnny was stuck at the near end of the lake.

Thug 1: "Hey, Test, you bojo! Those boards don't work on water!"

Thug 2: "Unless you got power!" (Laughs)

Johnny: "What? Aw, darn it."

Then Johnny tries kicking his way to the other side of the lake, while Griff took a suitcase from the trunk of his car, walks to the court yard, takes out the hoverboard that was in the case, and says,

Griff: "Hook on!"

Then his thugs putted on the wrist straps that was on Griff's board, he gets on it, gets ready to swing, and says,

Griff: "Batter up!"

Then his board's jets activated, and they were all heading towards Johnny. Right before Griff managed to hit Johnny with his bat, he jumped into the lake, avoiding the bat, which made Griff spin out of control, and then he and his thugs flew straight into the court house. Johnny surfaces from the lake, sees the damage that was caused at the court house, and says,

Johnny: "Whoa, didn't see that coming."

He grabs the hoverboard, and swims to the other side of the lake. Old Biff saw what happened to the court house, and said,

Old Biff: "Buttheads. (Scoffs)"

Then Johnny gets out of the lake, and looks at the court house as people started gathering around it, and cops were arriving at the scene. Then a beeping sounds starts going off on Johnny's jacket again, he pushes the button and air starts blowing around him.

Computer voice: "Drying mode on. Jacket drying." (Beep) "Your jacket is now dry."

Johnny: "Man, I love this jacket."

Then he sees the little girl he took the hoverboard from, and was holding on to Griff's board. He walks to her, and says,

Johnny: "Hey, little girl. Thanks."

Little girl: "Keep it. I got a Pit Bull now." (Runs off)

Then an old man with a can full of change walks to Johnny, and says,

Old man: "Hey, kid, throw in 100 bucks, will ya, and help save the clock."

Johnny: "Uh, sorry, no."

Old man: "Come on, kid. That's an important historical landmark. Lightning struck that thing. 60 years ago."

Then Johnny sees a holographic sports announcement, and he says,

Johnny: "Wait a minute, Cubs win World Series, against Miami?"

Old man: "Yeah, it's something, huh? Who would've thought? 100 to 1 shot. I wish I could go back to the beginning of the season, put some money on the Cubs."

Johnny: "I was thinking that Miami… What did you just say?"

Old man: "I said I wish I could go back to the beginning of the season, put some money on the Cubbies." (Walks away)

Johnny: "Hmm, now there's an idea."

Then Johnny goes inside a shop, and purchases a Sports Almanac that shows all the sports results from 1950 to 2000. After he buys the book, he walks out the shop, takes the book out of the bag it came with, opens it, and says,

Johnny: "Man, with this thing, there's no way I can lose."

Then the Delorean flies near the shop, Doc opens the door, and was now wearing a long sleeve yellow shirt with blue trains on it and brown pants. He calls to Johnny saying,

Doc: "Johnny, up here!"

Johnny: "Hey, Doc, guys, there you are."

Doc: "Stand by, I'll park over there."

But then Old Biff comes out of the Café and sees the Delorean landing near Johnny, and says,

Old Biff: "Heh, a flying Delorean. I haven't seen one of those in… 30 years."

Then Johnny Jr. comes out of the Café, bumps into Biff, and walks away.

Old Biff: "What the hell? Two of them?"

Johnny drops the hoverboard on the ground, puts bag with the almanac in it on the hood of the Delorean, opens the passenger door, and sees Einstein in the passenger seat with Mary, and Susan was in the driver seat with Doc. Johnny starts petting Einstein while Mary said,

Mary: "Doc left him inside a suspended animation kennel. Einstein never knew Doc left him."

Then Doc, Susan and Mary get out of the Delorean, and see the chaos going on at the court house, and Doc says,

Doc: "Johnny! What in the name of Sir Isaac H. Newton happened here?

Johnny: "Oh yeah, Doc, my kid showed up. All hell broke loose."

Doc: "Your kid? Great Scott! The sleep inducer. I was afraid of this. Because I used it on Sissy, there wasn't enough power to knock your son out for a full hour." (Bangs on Delorean) "Damn!"

Susan: "Doc, wait, look at the newspaper."

Mary: "It's changing."

Then they all looked at the newspaper as the headlines and picture changed to Griff and his thugs being in custody of the police, and the headlines now read, "GANG JAILED: HOVERBOARD RAMPAGE DESTROYS COURT HOUSE." They see Griff and his thugs being taken out of the court house, Doc takes out his futuristic pair of binoculars to get a closer look, and says,

Doc: "Ah, yes. Yes, of course. Because this hoverboard incident has now occurred, Griff now goes to jail. Therefore, your son won't go with him tonight, and that robbery will never take place. Thus, history, _future_ history has now been altered, and this is the proof! Kids, we've succeeded, not exactly as I planned, but no matter. Let's go get Sissy, and go home!"

Then Johnny puts the hoverboard in the Delorean, and grabs the bag, but the almanac slips out and falls in front of his sisters' feet. Susan picks it up and says,

Susan: "Johnny, what is this?"

Johnny: "Uh, it's nothing. Just a little souvenir."

Mary: "50 years of sport statistics? Johnny, this is hardly considered to be a souvenir."

Johnny: "Hey, come on, what's the harm in bringing back a little info on the future? Maybe we can use it to place a couple bets."

Doc: "Johnny! I didn't invent the time machine for financial gain! The intent here is to gain a clearer perception of humanity, where we've been, where we're going, the pitfalls, the possibilities, the perils and the promise. Perhaps even an answer to that universal question, why?"

Johnny: "Hey, Doc, I get it, and I'm all for that. But what's wrong with making a few extra bucks, huh?"

Susan: "(Groans) Doc, is there a trash can around here?"

Doc: "Uh, yeah, there's one over there. Make it quick."

Johnny: "Oh, come on, guys."

Susan puts the almanac in the bag, and walks toward a portable trash can, but then she sees two police officers in the alley where Sissy is, and says,

Susan: "Guys, come here!"

Doc, Johnny and Mary walk toward Susan, sees the cops with Sissy, and Doc says,

Doc: "Great Scott!"

Then Doc and the teens hide behind a corner near a door to see what was happening, and one of the cops was reading from the futuristic notepad in her hand and says,

Cop 1: "Test, Cecilia Blakely, 3793 Porkbelly Drive, Hilldale, age 47."

Cop 2: "47? That's a hell of a good face-lift."

Johnny: "Doc, what the hell are they doing to her?"

Doc: "They used her thumbprint to assess her I.D. Since her thumbprint never changes over the years, they simply assume she's the Sissy of the future."

Johnny: "Well, come on, we've gotta stop them and get her outta there."

Doc: "What are we gonna say, that we're time travelers? They'd have us all committed."

Cop 2: "She's clean. That means we can take her home."

Cop 1: "Home? To Hilldale? It'll be dark by the time we get out there."

Doc: "That's it. They're taking her home. To your future home, Johnny."

Mary: "So then we arrive shortly thereafter, get her out of there, and then go back to 1985, right?"

Doc: "Precisely."

Johnny: "So wait, I get to see where I live? I'm gonna see myself as an old man?"

Susan: "No, Johnny, you're gonna have to stay-"

Mary: "Wait! But that means that Sissy could end up running into her future self!"

Doc: "(Gasps) Great Scott! The consequences of that could be catastrophic!"

Johnny: "Doc, what are you guys talking about?"

Doc: "I foresee two possibilities, Johnny. One, coming face-to-face with herself 30 years older would put her into shock, and she'd simply pass out, or two, the encounter could create a time paradox, the results of which could cause a chain reaction that would unravel the very fabric of the space-time continuum, and destroy the entire universe! Granted, that's the worst-case scenario. The destruction might, in fact, be very localized, limited merely to our own galaxy."

Johnny: "Well, that's a relief."

Then the police car flies away with Sissy in it, and Mary says,

Mary: "Let's hope we can find Sissy before she finds herself."

Then Doc sees a sign that says, "Skewed on Skyway C25," and says,

Doc: "The skyway's jammed, it's gonna take us forever to get there."

Susan: "And this stays here, Johnny. Doc did not invent a time machine to win at gambling. He invented it to travel through time." (Puts bag with almanac in it on trash bin)

Johnny: "I know, guys, I know. Geez."

But then old Biff came out of the door they were hiding behind after they left, which meant that he listening to the whole conversation. He picks up the bag from the trash bin, and says,

Old Biff: "So… Doc Brown invented a time machine."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3: Seeing Double

**A/N Be sure to let me know how you like the story. I do not own Johnny Test or Back to the Future.**

Chapter 3: Seeing Double

A few hours later while it was dark, the police car lands near Johnny and Sissy's future home, the cops helped Sissy out of the car while still feeling groggy, used her thumbprint to open the door, and placed her on to a couch.

Cop 1: "You got a little tranked, but I think you can walk."

Cop 2: "Ma'am, you should reprogram. It's dangerous to enter without lights on."

Sissy: "Lights on?"

After she said that, the lights of the house suddenly switched on.

Cop 1: "Look, just take it easy, and you'll be fine."

Cop 2: "And be careful in the future."

Sissy: "What? The future?"

Cop 1: "Have a nice day, Mrs. Test."

After that, the cops left, and Sissy gets off the couch, and says,

Sissy: "I'm… I'm actually in the future."

Then she sees a wedding photo of her and Johnny on top of a shelf, picks it up, and says,

Sissy: "I get married at the Porkbelly church?"

Then she hears a girl calling for her mother, which was actually her future daughter, Jane. (**A/N Thought I'd also use this name to make the story a bit more unique**) Sissy puts the picture back and says,

Sissy: "I've got to get out of here!"

She tries to open the front door, but there was no doorknob. Then she runs into the stairs closet, and hides in it, just as her future daughter comes down the stairs, looking for her mother.

Jane: "Mom? Mom, is that you?"

Then the doorbell rings, Jane opens it, and sees Lila and Hubert as very old people, and Hubert was floating upside-down.

Jane: "Grandma Lila!"

Old Lila: "Hello, sweetheart." (Enters house)

Jane: "What happen to Grandpa?"

Old Lila: "Oh, he threw his back out again."

Old Hubert: "Hello, Jane. How are you doing?"

Jane: "Well, a lot better than you, obviously. How did this happen?"

Old Hubert: "Oh, out on the golf course."

Old Lila: "Are your folks home yet? I brought pizza for everyone."

Jane: "Oh, who's gonna eat all that?"

Old Hubert: "Oh, I will. Maybe I'll be able to finish it before your father gets home. (Chuckles)"

Jane: "Very funny, Grandpa. By the way, are Aunt Susan and Aunt Mary coming?"

Old Lila: "Aw, no, they couldn't come. Had to finish some important project for their job, they said."

Meanwhile, Doc and the teens were in the Delorean, trying to get through the traffic to get to Sissy.

Doc: "Damn this traffic! Sissy- That is, old Sissy, usually gets home by now."

Johnny: "So, does that mean we might be too late?"

Doc: "I hope not, Johnny."

Then Doc holds his head like he was in pain and the twins say,

Susan: "Doc, what's the matter?"

Mary: "Are you okay?"

Doc: "I'm fine. It's just that for a moment I thought I saw a taxi in my rear display. I thought it was following us."

Johnny: "Why would a taxi be following us?"

Back at the future Test house, Old Lila was pushing buttons on a remote that was making the scene change on the projector screen on the window.

Old Lila: "I can't believe this window is still broken."

Jane: "Well, the scenescreen repairman called Daddy a chicken, so he threw him out of the house. Now we can't get anybody to fix it."

Old Lila: "Look how worn-out this thing is." (Pulls projector screen up) "Now, your father's biggest problem, Jane, is that he loses all self-control whenever someone calls him chicken. And he always tells us…"

Old Hubert and Old Lila: "I don't want them to think that I am a chicken."

Old Lila: "About 30 years ago, he tried to prove that he wasn't chicken, and he ended up in an automobile accident."

Jane: "Oh, you mean with the Rolls-Royce."

Sissy: "Automobile accident?"

Later, Doc lands the Delorean near the entrance to the neighborhood, He, Einstein and the teens get out, and Doc says,

Doc: "All right, Einy, girls, let's find Sissy."

Johnny: "Aw man, I live in Hilldale? Awesome."

Doc: "Johnny, stay here and change back to your regular clothes. If we need you, we'll holler."

Johnny: "What? But I want to check out my house."

Susan: "No, Johnny, we can't risk you running into your older self."

Mary: "Just wait here, watch the time machine, and we'll call you if we need you."

Doc: "Come on, you two, let's go."

After they left and Johnny started changing back to his usual clothes, a taxicab landed a few feet away from the Delorean, Biff gets out of it with the bag that had the almanac in it, and the cab driver says,

Cab driver: "That'll be $174.50."

Old Biff: "Here." (Gives cab-driver the money)

Cab driver: "I'd be careful old-timer, this is a rough neighborhood."

Old Biff: "Where's the receipt?"

Cab driver: "Here."

Old Biff takes the receipt from the cab driver, he flies away in his cab, and old Biff hides behind a dumpster to avoid being spotted by Johnny. Back inside the future Test house, everyone was going in the kitchen while Sissy was hiding behind a wall near the kitchen, and old Lila was saying,

Old Lila: "That accident caused a chain reaction that sent Johnny's life straight down the tubes. If not for that accident, your father's life would have turned out very differently. The man in the Rolls-Royce wouldn't have pressed charges, Johnny wouldn't have broken his hand, and he wouldn't have given up on playing music with his guitar, and he wouldn't have spent all those years feeling sorry for himself."

Then Johnny Jr. comes into the house and goes to the family room while passing by Sissy, which he assumed to be his mom, and said,

Johnny Jr.: "Hey, Mom. Nice pants."

Old Lila: "I think the real reason your mother married him is because she felt sorry for him."

Sissy: "Mom?"

Then Sissy hides in the bathroom while having the door cracked, and watch Johnny Jr. as he sits on a chair and says,

Johnny Jr.: "Okay, I want channels 18, 24, 63, 109, 87, and the weather channel."

Then all six were on the TV, and then Sissy hears a computer voice saying,

Computer voice: "Welcome home, Johnny."

She looks at the front door, and sees an older looking Johnny coming in as he says,

Old Johnny: "Hey, everybody, I'm home! Ha, ha."

Meanwhile, Johnny had finished getting his usual clothes back on, and he sees a flying disc walking a dog, walks down the street to watch it, and to check out the neighborhood, but then old Biff gets in the Delorean while Johnny wasn't looking, and flew away in it. Back inside the future Test house, old Lila brings a small Pizza Hut bag into the kitchen, and Johnny Jr. says,

Johnny Jr.: "Hey, Pizza! I'm hungry."

Old Johnny: "All right, just wait your turn, son."

Johnny Jr.: "Grandma, when it's ready, could you just shove it in my mouth? (Laughs)"

Old Johnny: "Very funny, Junior."

Old Lila takes a small looking pizza out of the bag, puts it on a pizza dish, places it in a small oven, and says,

Old Lila: "Hydrate level four, please."

A few seconds later, the oven made a ding sound, she opens it, and the small looking pizza was now a regular sized pizza with pepperoni on one side, and green peppers on the other. Old Lila takes it out of the oven, puts on the dining table, and everyone takes a slice, and old Johnny says,

Old Johnny: "Thanks, Mom. You sure can hydrate a pizza. I'm sorry I missed that whole thing."

Old Lila: "Well, I'm just worried about Sissy. Why hasn't she come home yet?"

Old Johnny: "I'm not sure where Sissy is, Mom. She should've been home hours ago, but… I've been having a hard time keeping track of her these days. She's in one of those moods, I guess."

Old Lila: "Johnny, aren't you and Sissy getting along?"

Old Johnny: "Oh, yeah. Of course we are, Mom. We're both like a couple of teenagers, you know? Ha."

Then old Johnny's kids' goggles started ringing, and they said,

Johnny Jr.: "Dad, telephone. It's Bumper."

Jane: "Daddy, it's for you."

Old Johnny: "All right, well, better see what he has to say."

Then he was into the family room, the TV screen was saying, "INCOMING CALL", and he says,

Old Johnny: "Hello, I'm here."

Then the TV showed an old looking Bumper, and he says,

Bumper: "Well, well, well, if it isn't Johnny Test." (**A/N Again, trying to make the story more unique**)

Old Johnny: "Hey, Bumper."

Sissy: "(Whispering) Bumper?"

Bumper: "So, Test, did you take look at the business proposal of mine?"

Old Johnny: "Yeah, I don't know, Bumper."

Bumper: "What are you afraid of? If this thing works, it'll solve all your financial problems."

Old Johnny: "Yeah, and if it doesn't work, I could get fired. It's illegal. I mean what if the Jits is monitoring, huh?"

Bumper: "The Jits will never find out."

Old Johnny: "Oh, yeah, sure."

Bumper: "Come on, stick your card into the slot, and I'll handle it. Unless you want everyone at the division to think you're… chicken."

Old Johnny: "Nobody, calls me chicken, Bumper. Nobody!"

Bumper: "Oh yeah? Why don't you prove it, Test."

Johnny: "All right, Bumper. I'll prove it alright."

Then Johnny puts his suitcase on a footrest, presses a button that made a slot come up, and he says,

Old Johnny: "Here's my card." (Puts card into slot) "Scan it. I'm in."

Bumper: "Thanks, Test. I'll see you at the plant tomorrow."

Then transmission between them was cut off, and a few seconds later, a Japanese man, named Fujitsu, appeared on the TV screen, and shouted,

Fujitsu: "Test!"

Old Johnny: "Uh, uh, Fujitsu-san! Konnichiwa."

Fujitsu: "Test, I was monitoring that scan you just interfaced. You are terminated!"

Old Johnny: "What? Terminated? No! No, wait! It wasn't my fault! It was Bumper. Bumper was behind the whole thing!"

Fujitsu: "And you cooperated!"

Old Johnny: "No I didn't! Uh, it was a sting operation."

Fujitsu: "It was illegal, and you knew, Test. Read my fax!"

Old Johnny: "No, wait! I can't be fired! Oh, I'm fired. (Groans)"

Fujitsu inputs the words, "YOU'RE FIRED!" on the screen, and paper prints out all over the house with the same words, including in the bathroom that Sissy was hiding in. She takes the paper, and Old Johnny says,

Old Johnny: "Oh, should've seen this coming. What am I gonna tell Sissy?"

Then Doc, Mary and Susan sneak up on the window of the bathroom Sissy was in, Doc knocks on it, and says,

Doc: "Sissy. Sissy, over here."

Sissy: "Oh, Doc, guys, am I glad to see you."

Mary: "Sissy, listen, go out through the front door."

Susan: "We'll meet you there, okay?"

Sissy: "But it doesn't open. There's no doorknob."

Doc: "Press your thumb to the plate."

Sissy: "What plate?"

Then they ducked beneath the window, Sissy puts the fax in her pocket, and tries to sneak to the front door while old Johnny was playing off-key on an electric guitar, and old Lila came to in to the family room asking old Johnny about the fax. When she makes it to the front door, old Sissy comes in through it, and the two of them came face-to-face with each other, and they both said,

Sissy: "I'm old!"

Old Sissy: "I'm young!"

Sissy passes out on the door where Doc and the twins tried to carry her while old Sissy passed out on the rug. Meanwhile, Johnny was still checking out the neighborhood, Mary runs to the front yard of his future house, and says,

Mary: "Johnny! Johnny! Over here, hurry! Come quick!"

Johnny runs over to help his sisters, and Doc while old Biff was landing the Delorean back to the same place it was before, gets out of it while getting his cane out, but breaking the top of the cane off, whacking himself in the chest, and runs off. Doc and the teens were carrying Sissy to the Delorean while Doc was saying,

Doc: "She encountered her older self, and went into shock, just as I predicted."

Johnny: "Is she gonna be all right?"

Doc: "She'll be fine. Let's get her back to 1985. And then I'm going to destroy the time machine."

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "Destroy it?"

Johnny: "But Doc, what about all that stuff you were talking about?"

Susan: "Yeah, what about gaining a clearer perception of humanity, where we've been, where we're going?"

Mary: "The pitfalls? The possibilities? The perils, and the promise?"

Doc: "The risks are just too great, as this incident proves. And I was behaving responsibly. Just imagine the danger if the time machine were to fall into the wrong hands."

They put Sissy in the passenger seat, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "But Doc, you worked for three decades to make this thing, and now you're just gonna throw it away like it's nothing?"

Doc: "Precisely, Johnny. My only regret is that I'll never get a chance to visit my favorite historical era, the Old West. But time traveling is just too dangerous." (Puts garbage in Mr. Fusion) "Better that I devote myself to study the other great mystery of the universe… women."

Mary and Susan: "What?"

Doc: "Never mind. Let's just get outta here."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4: Alternate 1985 Porkbelly

**A/N Be sure to let me know how you like the story. I do not own Johnny Test or Back to the Future.**

Chapter 4: Alternate 1985 Porkbelly

Doc and the teens were flying in the Delorean, Doc types in the destination time, October 26th, 1985, 9:00AM, and he says,

Doc: "Kids, Einy, brace yourselves for temporal displacement." (Covers Einstein's eyes)

Doc accelerated to 88 miles per hour, lights flashed around the Delorean, and then there were no more flying cars around, and then Johnny asks,

Johnny: "Did we make it? Are we home?"

Then a jet plane flies past them, which gave them all a scare, and Doc says,

Doc: "We're home."

Then Doc lands the Delorean near Sissy's house, pulls up to her front yard, they get out of the Delorean, and Doc sees a porch swing, and says,

Doc: "Let's put her on the swing. Then I'll take you all home, and you can come back in your truck, and wake her up, Johnny. When she awakens here at her own house and its dark, you should be able to convince her that it was all a dream."

After they all putted Sissy on the porch, Johnny says,

Johnny: "So, we're really just gonna leave her here on the porch?"

Susan: "Yes, the disorientation will help convince her that it was all a dream."

Mary: "No worries, little brother. She'll be all right."

Johnny: "Okay, but how long do you guys think she'll be out?"

Susan: "Not sure. She did receive quite a shock."

Mary: "Could be for a few minutes, or maybe even a couple of hours."

Doc: "You two should come back here with him to help him out. You should also bring some smelling salts."

Mary and Susan: "Got it."

Johnny: "You're the Doc, Doc."

Doc: "All right, let's go, kids."

Then Doc and twins go in the Delorean, Johnny looks at the windows for a moment, and Susan says,

Susan: "Don't worry, she'll be fine, Johnny."

Johnny: "Yeah, I know but… I don't remember bars being on these windows." (Gets in Delorean)

A few minutes later, Doc pulled up at the teens' house, they get out of the Delorean, and Doc says,

Doc: "I'll see you kids in the morning. If any of you need me, I'll be at my lab, dismantling this thing."

Johnny: "Right, see ya." (Closes the Delorean)

Mary and Susan: "Bye, Doc."

Then after Doc drove away to his home, Johnny says,

Johnny: "I still can't believe he's gonna junk that thing."

Mary: "Yeah, well, you heard him, Johnny. Time traveling is just too dangerous."

Susan: "And he does have a point about the time machine being in the wrong hands."

Johnny: "Yeah, I get it…"

Then the twins tried to go in through the front door, but their keys weren't working, so they walked to their little brother when was about to open the gate to the backyard, and say,

Mary: "Johnny, something's wrong."

Johnny: "What do you mean?"

Susan: "We can't open the front door, our keys aren't working."

Johnny: "Oh. Well, you guys can just go through my room, and-"

Johnny tried to open the gate, but there was a lock on it, and he says,

Johnny: "Since when does Dad put a lock on the gate?"

Then they see a trash bin was near it, and they use it to hop over the gate. They get to Johnny's window, he opens it, they go through it, but they landed on a bed with a little girl sleeping in it. Then she wakes up, and starts screaming, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Whoa, hey! Calm down! What're you doing in my room?"

Mary: "Hey, just calm down. We're not gonna hurt-"

But then a man with a bat comes in the room, and shouts,

Man: "Freeze, suckers!"

Johnny: "Wait! We don't want any trouble!"

Man: "Well, you got trouble now, you pieces of trash!"

Susan and Mary screamed as the man tries to hit them with his bat, but they dodged it by moving to the left, and he says,

Man: "What are you three doing in here with my daughter?"

Mary: "Hey, listen, we're just in the wrong house!"

Man: "You got that right!"

The twins screamed again as he tried to hit them again, but they dodged it again by moving to the left towards the door, and Susan says,

Susan: "Look, we thought this was our house!"

Man: "You thought wrong, punks!"

Then Johnny slams the door, the man hits it with his bat, and then Johnny and his sisters run out the front door, and into the street, and the man runs to the front yard, and shouts,

Man: "That's right, you keep running, suckers! And you tell that realty company that I ain't selling, you hear? We ain't gonna be terrorized!"

The teens kept running down the street, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Whoa, I did not see that coming. Did we just get chased out of our own house?"

Mary: "Looks like it."

Susan: "Though I doubt it even was our house."

Johnny: "But it was. At least, it's supposed to be."

While they were running, they saw cars that were wrecked, two body outlines, and speeding police cars. After a while of running, they stopped at another neighborhood, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "This can't be real. Are we on the wrong year or something?"

Mary: "Maybe, but we'll need to find out what today's date is."

Susan: "Look, there's some newspaper at that house."

They ran to the newspaper that on the doormat of a house, Johnny picks it up, and they see that the year was,

Mary and Susan: "1985?"

Johnny: "It can't be."

But then someone pumps their shotgun and tells Johnny to drop the newspaper. Johnny drops it, he and his sisters get their hands up, they turn around, and they see that it's Mr. Strickland, and he says,

Mr. Strickland: "So you three are the sons of bitches that have been stealing my newspaper."

Johnny: "Mr. Strickland? It's us. It's me, Johnny."

Mr. Strickland: (Holds gun closer to Johnny) "Who?"

Johnny: "Johnny Test! And my sisters, Susan and Mary Test! Don't you know me, from school?"

Mr. Strickland: "I've never seen you three before in my life, but you all look to me like a pack of slackers."

Susan: "Who are you calling a-?"

Mary: "Uh, yes! Yes, we are slackers."

Johnny: "Yeah, don't you remember? You gave me detention last week."

Mr. Strickland: "Last week? The school burned down six years ago. Now you've all got exactly three seconds to get off my porch with your brains intact. One…"

Johnny: "No, wait! Mr. Strickland, we just wanna know what the hell is going on around here!"

Mr. Strickland: "Two…"

Johnny: "Wahh!"

But then they all hear a car coming, Mr. Strickland goes into his house, and the teens ducked behind the porch as terrorists began shooting at the house. After they stopped shooting, the teens began running down the street again, and Mr. Strickland went after the terrorists while firing his shotgun at them. They made it to the town square, and Johnny steps on a sign that had graffiti on it that reads,

Johnny: "'Welcome to Porkhell'?"

Then they bumped into an old guy, who turned out to be Mary and Susan's teacher, Professor Slopsink, as he says,

Prof. Slopsink: "Hey, vatch where you're going, you crazy drunk teenagers."

Mary and Susan: "Professor Slopsink?"

Then he walks away, they turned around, and they see a building where the court house was suppose to be as it was turned into a mixed hotel and casino called, "Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise". They tried to get to it while trying to get around the many bikers and terrorists on the street. When they made it to the front steps of the hotel casino, Mary says,

Mary: "Maybe this place will give us an explanation to all this mess."

Susan: "Right. Johnny, we'll go in, and see if we can find anything out. You stay here, and wait for us."

Johnny: "Got it."

The twins went inside, and Johnny walks to a TV that was telling the history of Biff Tannen, and that he somehow won winning millions of dollars betting on races and sporting events, which gave him the nickname, "The luckiest man on Earth." The TV continues telling about Biff making gambling legal, and that he turned the court house into a casino hotel, and then it lastly shows that he married Lila, and it shows Biff forcibly kissing her, and Johnny freaks out about it, and screams while walking backwards. Then three of Biff's guys, a guy with gray hair, a guy with a hat, and a guy with shades, grabbed Johnny, and he panics and tried to get away from them.

Johnny: "No! Stop!"

Guy with gray hair: "Hey, you're coming with us upstairs."

Johnny: "Let me go!"

Guy with hat: "Sonny, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Then the guy with shades banged Johnny on the head, and Johnny became unconscious. More than an hour later, Johnny wakes up in a bed, and sees a shadowy figure, which he assumed to be his mom as he says,

Johnny: "Wha? Mom? Is that you? (Groans)"

Lila: "Just relax, Johnny. You've been asleep for almost two hours."

Johnny: "Mom, I had an awful nightmare. I dreamed that me and my sisters were chased out of our own home, and we nearly got shot to death by terrorists. It was terrible."

Lila: "Well, you're safe and sound now. Back on the good ol' 27th floor."

Johnny: "27th floor? D'ahh!"

Lila turns on a lamp, Johnny sits up on the bed, and he sees his mom was in a purple dress, and he says,

Johnny: "Mom? Mom, that can't be you."

Lila: "Of course it's me, Johnny. Are you all right?"

Johnny: "Yeah, I'm fine, but it's just that you're so… so… big. Wait, where are my sisters?"

Susan: "Right here."

They walked up to their brother, and said,

Susan: "We were dragged in here just like you, except without having a nasty lump on our heads."

Mary: "And it wasn't a dream, Johnny. None of it was."

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Lila: "Are you sure you kids are okay? I can call room service."

Johnny: "Room service?"

Then they all heard someone calling for Lila, and she says,

Lila: "Oh, my god, it's your father."

Johnny: "Our dad?"

Biff and his guys come bursting into the bedroom, and say,

Biff: "You're supposed to be in Switzerland, you little son of a bitch!"

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "Biff's our dad?"

Biff: "Did you get kick you get kicked out of another boarding school? Damn it, Lila, do you how much perfectly good dough I blow on these no-good kids of yours, huh? On all three of them?"

Lila: "What the hell do you care? We can afford it." (Walks out of bedroom to living room) "The least we can do with all that money is to provide a better life for our children."

Biff: "Whoa, hold on one second. Let's get this straight. They are all your kids, not mine. And all the money in the world wouldn't do jack for that flame-headed lazy bum."

Lila: "Stop it, Biff! Just stop it!"

Then Biff looks at the teens for a second as they were talking to each other, and he says,

Biff: "Look at em. They're all buttheads just like their old man was."

Then Lila slowly walked towards Biff in anger, and says,

Lila: "Don't you dare speak that way about Hubert! You're not even half the man he was."

But then Biff shoves her to the floor, and Johnny runs at him in rage while saying,

Johnny: "You bastard! Leave her alone!"

He tries to tackle him, but Biff's guys grabbed him before he could, and he slowly walks toward him while saying,

Biff: "Always the little hothead, huh? Guess that's why you always get your hair fixed like that." (Puts hand on Johnny's shoulder) "You wanna take a poke at me?"

Then Biff punches Johnny in the gut, his guys dropped him on the floor, and Lila gets up from the floor saying,

Lila: "Damn it, Biff! That's it, I'm leaving!"

Biff: "Ho, ho, so go ahead."

Then Lila starts walking up the stairs while Mary and Susan were trying to help Johnny on to his feet, and Biff was saying,

Biff: "But think about this, Lila, who's pay for all your clothes, huh? And your jewelry? And your liquor? Who's gonna pay for all that for you, Lila?"

Lila: "You were the one who wanted me get these, these… things! If you want them back you can have them."

Biff: "Look, Lila, you walk out that door, and I won't only cut off you, I'll cut off your kids!"

Lila: "You wouldn't!"

Biff: "Oh, wouldn't I?" (Walks up the stairs to Lila) "First, your smartass daughters, Susan and Mary. I'll cancel all their credit cards. And not only that, I'll also get their scholarships revoked. And as for your idiot son, Johnny… well, maybe you'd like to have all three of your kids behind bars, just like your brother, Joey." (Speaks close to Lila's ear) "One big happy jailbird family."

Lila: "All right, Biff. You win, I'll stay." (Walks down the stairs)

Biff: (Looks at Johnny, Mary and Susan) "As for you three, I'll be back up here in an hour, so you three better not be."

After that, Biff walks out the door, his guys follow him, and Lila walks by her kids saying,

Lila: "He was right, and I was wrong."

Johnny: "Mom?"

Susan: "Mom, what are you saying?"

Mary: "You're actually defending that bastard!"

Lila: (Sits on couch) "I had it coming. He's my husband, and he takes care of all of us. He deserves our respect."

Johnny: "Respect? Your husband… How can _he_ be your husband? How could you leave Dad for him?"

Lila: "Leave Dad? Kids, are you all feeling all right?"

Johnny: "No! No, we are not feeling all right!" (Sits near Lila) "We don't understand one thing that's going on around here, and why no one's giving any of us a straight answer."

Lila: "Oh, they must hit you all on the head really hard this time."

Susan: "Mom, we just want you to tell us one thing."

Mary: "Where's our dad? Where is Hubert Test?"

Lila: "Kids… Hugh, your father, is in the same place he's been for the past six years."

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "Where?"

Lila: "In his coffin at the cemetery."

Then the teens looked at each other in shock, because it could only mean that their father is dead. A few minutes later, they were walking through the cemetery to find Hubert's grave while Susan was carrying a lantern. They eventually found it, and the twins covered their mouths in shock, and Johnny slowly walked towards his father's tombstone, and said,

Johnny: "Dad?…" (Kneels near tombstone) No… no, you're not supposed to be- When did this happen?" (Removes branch on tombstone) "March 15th, 1979? No…" (Shakes head) "No, no, no! (Breaths heavily) NOOOOOOO!" (Slams fists on ground, sobbing)

Then Mary slowly walked to her depressed little brother, then kneels next to him, puts her hand on his shoulder, he looks at her for moment, then Johnny starts hugging her in depression, and Mary hugs Johnny to comfort him.

Johnny: "(Sobbing) Why? Why is this happening? (Sniffles) He's not supposed to be dead. Dad is not supposed to be dead! (Sobbing)"

Mary: "I wish we knew, Johnny. I really wish we knew."

Then Susan joins in on the hugging, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "This can't be happening. (Sniffles) This can't be happening! (Sobs) This can't be- (Gasps)"

Johnny saw that someone was watching them, the twins looked to see who it was, and it turned out to be Doc wearing a black trench coat.

Doc: "I'm afraid it is happening, kids. All of it."

Mary and Susan: "Doc!"

Doc: "When I learned about your father, I figured you would all come here."

The teens walked up to Doc, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Then you know what happened to him? (Sniffles, wipes off tears) You know what happened, in March 15th, 1979?"

Doc: "Yes, Johnny, I know."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5: The Sports Almanac

**A/N Be sure to let me know how you like the story. I do not own Johnny Test or Back to the Future.**

Chapter 5: The Sports Almanac

Doc and the teens were in Doc's lab, which was completely trashed. Johnny opened a Porkbelly Telegraph book to where it shows a picture of Hubert, and the headlines read, "HUBERT TEST MURDERED: LOCAL AUTHOR SHOT DEAD". Johnny tears it out while Doc says,

Doc: "I went to the public library to try to make sense out of all the madness. The place was boarded up, shut down, so I broke in, and borrowed some newspapers."

Johnny: "I don't understand, Doc. Why is all of this happening? It's like we're in hell or something."

Doc: "No, this is Porkbelly all right, although I can't imagine hell being much worse."

Then Doc hears Einstein whining because his bed was flipped. Doc fixes his bed for him, walks back to the teens, and says,

Doc: "Obviously, the time continuum has been disrupted, creating this new temporal event sequence resulting in this alternate reality."

Johnny: "What does that mean in English?"

Doc: "Here, let me illustrate. Girls, help me with this."

Doc and the twins pulled up a chalk board, and Doc started writing on it while saying,

Doc: "Now, imagine that this line represents time. Here's the present, 1985, the future, and the past. Prior to this point in time, somewhere in the past, the timeline skewed into this tangent, creating an alternate 1985. Alternate to you, me, your sisters, and Einstein, but reality for everyone else, Johnny."

Then Doc takes out a bag from the Delorean, and says,

Doc: "Recognize this?"

Susan: "That's the bag the sports book came in."

Doc: "That's right, and the receipt is still inside. I found them in the time machine… along with this."

Doc shows the teens the part of old Biff's cane that was broken off. Johnny takes it from him, and he says,

Johnny: "This is the top of Biff's cane. I mean, the old Biff from the future."

Doc: "Correct. It was in the time machine, because Biff was in the time machine, with the sports almanac."

Susan: "So that explains it. It explains why this alternate reality was created in the first place. Biff caused all of this."

Mary: "Biff got the sports book, he stole the time machine, went back in time, and gave the book to himself somewhere in the past."

Doc: "Precisely, girls. Precisely. Look…" (Turns page on telegraph) "It says right here that Biff made his first million betting on a horse race in 1958."

Susan: "I doubt that he won it by luck."

Doc: "That's right, he knew, because he had all the race results in the sports almanac. That's how he made his entire fortune." (Gives Johnny a magnifying glass) "Here, Johnny, look at his pocket with the magnifying glass."

Johnny took a closer look at Biff's pocket, and he sees the almanac in it.

Johnny: "It's the almanac." (Slams magnifying glass on newspaper) "That old coot stole my idea! He must've been listening when we- when I-… It's my fault. All of this is my fault. If I never bought that book in the first place, none of this would be happening. Mom wouldn't be married to Biff, we wouldn't be in this mess, and Dad would still be alive."

Doc: "Well, it's all in the past."

Johnny: "You mean the future?"

Doc: "Whatever. It demonstrates how time travel can be misused, and why the time machine must be destroyed. After we straighten all this out."

Johnny: "Okay, so we just go back to the future, and stop old Biff from ever stealing the time machine."

Mary: "No, Johnny, we can't do that."

Johnny: "Why not?"

Mary: "Because if we travel into the future from where we are now, it'll be the future of this alternate reality."

Doc: "Precisely. A reality in which Biff is corrupt, powerful, and married to your mother, and in which…" (Holds up newspaper) "This has happened to me."

The newspaper was showing a picture of Doc in a strait jacket and headlines read "EMMETT BROWN COMMITTED: CRACKPOT INVENTOR DECLARED LEGALLY INSANE". Johnny takes it from him and says,

Johnny: "He got you committed too? Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse."

Doc: "Johnny, our only chance to repair the present, is in the past. At the point where the timeline skewed into this tangent. In order to put the universe back as we remember it, and get back to our reality."

Susan: "But we'll need the exact date, and the exact circumstances of how it happened."

Mary: "We need to know how, where, and when young Biff got his hands on that sports almanac."

Then Johnny the newspaper that tells about his dad being murdered in his jacket pocket, and says,

Johnny: "I'll ask him myself."

A few minutes later, Johnny finds Biff in a hot tub with two girls, watching a cowboy film. After the film shows that the hero was wearing a bullet-proof vest and shot down all the bad guys, Johnny switches off the TV, and Biff says,

Biff: "What the hell is going-" (Turns around, sees Johnny) "Hey, you! What the hell are you doing here?"

Johnny: "Party's over, Biff." (Tosses remote in hot tub) "Sorry ladies."

Johnny walks around the hot tub till he was in front of Biff, and he says,

Biff: "How did you get past my security downstairs?"

Johnny: "You and I need to talk about something very important, Biff."

Biff: "Yeah, money right? Well, forget it!"

Johnny: "Not money. Just a little something called… Gray's Sports Almanac."

When Biff realized that Johnny knew about the secret to his success, he says,

Biff: "You heard him, girls. The party's over."

A few minutes later, Johnny followed Biff back to his hotel room and into his office while Biff was wearing a bathrobe, and then he says,

Biff: "Start talking, kid. What else do you know about that book?"

Johnny: "First, tell me how you got it. How, where, and when."

Biff: "Heh, all right, take a seat." (Walks to self-portrait) "Sit down!"

Then Johnny sits down on a chair next to Biff's desk, and Biff opens his self-portrait that had a safe behind it, and he says,

Biff: "November 12th, 1955. That was when."

Johnny: "November 12th, 1955? That was the night I- Uh… uh, the night of, that famous Porkbelly lightning storm."

Biff: "You know your history. Very good." (Starts cracking safe) "I'll never forget that Saturday. I just picked my car up from the shop, because I rolled it in a drag race a few days earlier."

Johnny: "You mean, when you crashed it into a manure truck, right?"

Biff: "How did you know about that?"

Johnny: "Oh, well, my dad told me about it."

Biff: "Your dad?"

Johnny: "…Before he died."

Biff: "Oh yeah, right."

Then Biff opens the safe, takes a case out of it, puts it on his desk, and says,

Biff: "So there I was, minding my own business. This crazy old codger with a cane shows up. He says he's my distant relative. I don't see any resemblance. He asks me, 'How would you like to be rich?' So I said, 'Sure.'" (Opens case, takes out almanac) "So he lays this book on me. He says this book will tell me the outcome of every sporting event till the end of the century. All I have to do is bet on the winner, and I'll never lose."

Johnny tries to take the book from Biff, but he puts it back in the case, and he says,

Biff: "I asked him, 'What's the catch?' He says, 'No catch, just keep it a secret.'"

Then Biff locks up the case, picks it up, and says,

Biff: "After that, he disappeared. I never saw him again."

Then Biff puts the case back into the safe, and Johnny sees a spiked disc on his desk filled with matchboxes. After Biff closes the safe, and his self-portrait, he sits on the chair near his desk, and says,

Biff: "Oh, and he told me one more thing. He said that someday, a crazy wild-eyed scientist, or some kids would show up asking about that book, and if that ever happens…"

Biff takes out a snub-revolver from his desk, and Johnny could already guess what he was about to do next.

Biff: "Heh, funny, I never thought it would be you."

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, well, you forgot about one thing Biff. What the hell is that?"

Biff looks away for a second, Johnny grabs the spiked disc, tosses it at Biff, he ducks, and it gets stuck on his chair as Johnny tries running away from Biff. He fires at Johnny, but hits a lamp instead. He stands up and says,

Biff: "You're dead, you little son of a bitch!"

Johnny jumps over the couch, Biff fires again, but hits a vase, then he presses a security button, and Johnny runs up the stairs as Biff kept firing and missing him. Johnny manages to get out of the room, and he sees Biff guys getting out of an elevator, and he runs to the roof access as they chased after him. He runs down the stairs, then jumps on to another set of stairs and goes up as Biff's guys ran past him. Then Johnny goes to the roof, but Biff entered the roof access and saw him go there. Johnny runs to the ledge of the roof looks down from it, and says,

Johnny: "Aw, come on, guys, where are you?"

Then Biff comes in, and says,

Biff: "Go ahead, kid! Jump! A suicide will be nice and neat."

Johnny: "Yeah and what if I don't?"

Biff: (Points gun at Johnny) "Lead poisoning."

Johnny: "What about the police, huh Biff? They'll match up the bullet to that gun."

Biff: "Kid, I own the police. Besides, they couldn't match up the bullet that killed your old man."

Johnny: "What? You mean you… You son of a-"

Biff: (Cocks gun) "I suppose it's poetic justice. Two Tests, with the same gun."

Then Johnny stands on the ledge of the roof for a second, and then falls off. Biff was stunned of Johnny had done, then he walks to the ledge while saying,

Biff: "Idiot."

But then he sees Johnny suddenly coming back up while standing on the Delorean, and says,

Biff: "What the hell?"

Doc opens the door to the Delorean, which hits Biff in the head, and knocks him out.

Johnny: "Nice shot, Doc."

Then Doc closes the door, Mary opens the passenger door to let Johnny in, and he says,

Johnny: "You guys aren't gonna believe this." (Gets in Delorean) "We've gotta go back to 1955."

Doc, Susan and Mary: "I don't believe it!"

Johnny shuts the door, and Doc flies the Delorean away from Biff's hotel casino, types in the destination time, November 12th, 1955, 6:00 AM, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Yeah, that's right, Doc. November 12th, 1955."

Susan: "Unbelievable. Should've known that old Biff would've chosen that date."

Mary: "Yeah, that's the day where Johnny was supposed to be sent back to the future."

Doc: "It could mean that that point in time inherently contains some sort of cosmic significance, almost as if it were the temporal junction point for the entire space-time continuum. On the other hand, it could just be an amazing coincidence."

But then the "Destination time" display had started blinking January 1st, 1885, 12:00 AM. Doc bangs on it, and it shows November 12th, 1955, 6:00 AM again.

Doc: "Damn! Gotta fix that thing. All right, time circuits on."

Johnny: "Time circuits on? You mean that we're going back now, Doc?"

Doc: "Yep."

Johnny: "Wait a minute, guys, what about Sissy? What about Einstein? We can't just leave them here."

Susan: "Don't worry, Johnny. Assuming that we succeed getting the almanac back, this alternate 1985 will change back to the real 1985."

Mary: "It'll instantaneously transform around Sissy and Einstein. They will be fine, and they won't have any memory of this terrible place."

Johnny: "Okay, but… What if we don't succeed?"

Doc: "We must succeed."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6: Return to 1955

**A/N Be sure to let me know how you like the story. I do not own Johnny Test or Back to the Future.**

Chapter 6: Return to 1955

The Delorean appears in 1955, and lands behind at the same billboard that Johnny hid it behind when he first arrived in 1955. Doc and the teens get out, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Aw man, this is unbelievable, guys. It's like I was here yesterday."

Mary: "You were here yesterday, Johnny."

Susan: "Amazing, isn't it?"

Johnny: "I guess."

Doc: "All right, sunrise should be in about 22 minutes. Johnny, you go into town, and we'll track down young Biff to where he lives."

Mary: "Sometime today, old Biff will show up to give the almanac to his younger self."

Susan: "Whatever you do, you can't interfere with that event. You have to let old Biff believe that he succeeded in giving the almanac to himself so that he'll leave 1955, and bring the Delorean back to the future for us to return in."

Johnny: "Got it."

Mary: "Once old Biff is gone, grab the almanac anyway that you can without letting young Biff see you so we can get rid of it once and for all. Remember, all of our futures depend on this."

Johnny: "You don't have to remind me of that, big sis."

Doc: "Here Johnny, some binoculars, and a walkie-talkie so we can keep in contact."

Johnny takes the items from Doc, he takes out a suitcase, and says,

Doc: "We'll stay here, and try to repair the short in the time circuits. That way, we don't risk anyone else stealing the time machine, and I won't risk accidentally running into my other self."

Johnny: "Your other self?"

Doc: "Yes. There are now two of me here, and there are two of you here, Johnny. The other me is the Dr. Emmett Brown from 1955. The other me that helps the other you get back to 1985."

Mary: "Johnny, do you remember the lightning bolt at the clock tower?"

Johnny: "Yeah."

Susan: "That event doesn't happen till tonight, so whatever happens, be very careful not to run into your other self."

Mary: "Try to remember everything you did on this day so that you don't accidentally run into yourself."

Johnny: "Right."

Doc: "Here, Johnny, let me give you some money."

Doc opens the case filled with money for different years they were made for, and says,

Doc: "Have to be prepared for all monetary possibilities." (Takes out 1955 dollar bills) "Get yourself some 50s clothes."

Johnny: (Takes money from Doc) "On it. Laters." (Runs off to town)

Doc: "Something inconspicuous!"

A few hours later, Johnny was wearing a black leather jacket over his blue short-sleeve jacket, a black fedora, and a pair of sunglasses. He walks up to an old house, talks to the walkie-talkie saying,

Johnny: "Mary, Susan, Doc, come in. This is Johnny, over."

Doc (Walkie-talkie): "Roger, Johnny. We read you loud and clear. Are you there?"

Johnny: "Yeah, guys, I'm at the address. I know you said that it's the only 'Tannen' in the book, but, I don't think that this is Biff's house. It looks like an old lady lives in it."

But then Johnny sees Biff coming out of the house, hides behind a car, looks through his binoculars, and hears him arguing with an old lady saying,

Old lady: "Biff! Where are you going, Biff?"

Biff: "I'm going to get my car, Grandma!"

Old lady: "When are you coming back? My feet hurt, and I want you to rub my toes some more!"

Biff: (Walks away from house) "Shut up, you old bag."

Then Johnny takes out his walkie-talkie, and says,

Johnny: "Guys, that was Biff's house. He's on the move. I'm tailing him now, over."

Johnny follows Biff to the town square and to his fixed car without being spotted, and he hears him talking to the auto repair guy saying,

Biff: "Looking good."

Repair guy: "Hey, Biff. She's all fixed up, just like new. But I couldn't get her started. You got some kind of kill switch on this thing?"

Biff: "Nah, you just gotta have the right touch. Nobody can start this car, but me."

Repair guy: "The bill comes to $302.57."

Biff: "300 bucks? 300 bucks for a couple of dents? Hey, that's bullshit!"

Repair guy: "No, Biff, it was horseshit. The whole car was full of it. I had to pay Old Man Jones $80 to haul it out."

Biff: "Old Man Jones probably resold it too. I oughta get something for that."

Repair guy: "You wanna get something for it? We'll go inside, you can call Old Man Jones, if he wants to give you a refund, that's fine."

Biff: "It's 300 bucks! If I catch the guy that caused this, I'll break his neck!"

Then Biff and the repair guy go inside an auto shop, and Johnny sneaks into the back of Biff's car and covers himself in a blanket to avoid being seen, while old Biff was hiding a tree saying,

Old Biff: "The manure. I remember that."

Then he walks away without noticing Johnny had got in the back of his old car, Biff and the repair guy come out the shop with four cans, and walk towards the car saying,

Repair guy: "Four cans of Valvoline."

Biff: "Four cans for a $300 job?"

Repair guy: "I couldn't even have lunch in the shop."

Biff: "I should get a case for $300." (Tosses cans in back of car)

Repair guy: "It smells worse than the bathroom. The smells never gonna go away. Last time I do you a favor." (Walks away)

Then Biff sees Lila and one of her friends walk out of a clothes shop with a box that had the dress in it that she was going to wear to the Enchantment Under the Sea dance. Biff runs to her, and says,

Biff: "Well looky what we have here. Nice dress, Lila, although, I think you'd look better wearing nothing at all."

Lila: "Biff, why don't you take a long walk off a short pier?"

Biff: "Listen, Lila, there's that dance at school tonight. Right now my car is all fixed. I figured I'd cut you a break, and give you the honor of going with the best-looking guy in town."

Lila: "Yeah, well, I'm busy."

Biff: "Yeah, doing what?"

Lila: "Washing my hair."

Biff: "Oh, that's about as funny as a screen door on a battleship."

Johnny (Whispering): "Ugh, it's screen door on a _submarine_, ya dork."

Lila: "Look, Biff, someone already asked me to the dance."

Biff: "Who? That bug, Hubert Test?"

Lila: "I'm going with Alvin Stardust, Okay?"

Biff: "Alvin Stardust?" (Grabs Lila) "No, it's not okay. You're going with me, understand?"

Lila: "Get your hands off of me!"

Biff: "When are you gonna get it through you're thick skull, Lila? You're my girl."

Lila: "Biff Tannen, I wouldn't be your girl, even if you had a million dollars!"

Then Lila kicks Biff in the shin, bangs his head with the box, and runs off with her friend.

Biff: "Yes you will! It's you and me, Lila! It's meant to be! I'm gonna marry you someday, Lila! Someday you'll be my wife!"

Then Biff walks back to his car, and finds an old man in the driver seat, which was actually his older self, but Biff didn't know who he was.

Old Biff: "You always did have a way with women."

Biff: "Get the hell outta my car, old man!"

Old Biff: "You want to marry that girl? I can help make it happen."

Biff: "Oh, yeah. Who are you, Miss Lonelyhearts?"

Old Biff: "Just get in the car, butthead."

Biff: "Who are you calling butthead, butthead?"

Then Old Biff started the engine of the car, and Biff says,

Biff: "How did you know how to do that? Nobody can start this car but me."

Old Biff: "Just get in the car, Tannen. Today's your lucky day."

A few minutes later, old Biff drives to his younger self's house while running over a bush with Johnny still in the back of the car without either of them noticing.

Biff: "Hey, watch where you're driving! You dent this car, I'll kill you!"

Then old Biff parks in the garage, and Biff says,

Biff: "This cost me 300 bucks!"

Old Biff: "Will you shut up about the car?"

Biff: "And another thing, how do you know where I live?"

Old Biff: "Let's just say we're related, Biff. That being the case, I got a little present for ya, something that'll make you rich. You wanna be rich, don't cha?"

Biff: "Oh, yeah. Sure. Right. That's rich. You're gonna make me rich?"

Then old Biff takes out the almanac, and says,

Old Biff: "You see this book? This book tells the future. Tells the results of every major sports event till the end of this century. Football, baseball, horse races, boxing. The information in here is worth millions, and I'm giving it to you." (Gives almanac to Biff)

Biff: "That's very nice. Thank you very much. Now why don't you make like a tree, and get out of here?"

Old Biff: (Smacks Biff on back of head) "It's _leave_, you idiot! Make like a tree, and _leave_. You sound like a damn fool when you say it wrong."

Biff: "All right then, leave!" (Tosses almanac to old Biff) "And take your book with you."

Old Biff: "Don't you get it? You could make a fortune with this book. Let me show you."

Old Biff turns on the radio to the sports station, opens the almanac to the results of the day it was, and the announcer on the radio was saying,

Radio announcer: "UCLA trails 17 to 16. It's 4th, and 11 with only 18 seconds left of this game. I'd say it's all over for UCLA."

Old Biff: "Bet you a million bucks UCLA wins it, 19 to 17."

Biff: "What, are you deaf, old man? He just said that it's over. You lost."

Old Biff: "Oh yeah?" (Turns up the volume)

Radio Announcer: "Here comes Decker with the kick. It's up. It looks good, folks. It looks really good. Field goal! UCLA wins 19 to 17!"

Biff: "All right, pops, what's the gag? How did you know what the score was gonna be?"

Old Biff: (Turns off radio) "I told you, it's in this book. All you gotta do is bet on the winner, and you'll never lose." (Gives almanac to Biff)

Biff: "All right, I'll take a look at it."

Then Biff gets out of the car, and tosses the almanac in the back of the car next to Johnny, which he saw as an easy opportunity to grab it. But old Biff grabs it instead, gets out of the car as well, and says,

Old Biff: "You damn fool! Never, never leave this book lying around. Don't you have a safe? No, you don't have a safe."

Then Biff walks out of the garage, old Biff follows him while saying,

Old Biff: "Get a safe. Keep it locked up, and until then, keep it on you, like this." (Puts almanac in Biff's back pocket)

Biff: "Hey. What're you doing?"

Old Biff: "Don't tell anyone about it either. And there's one more thing. One day, some kids, or a crazy wild-eyed old man who claims to be a scientist are gonna come around asking about that book."

Biff closes the door to the garage, and leaves. A few seconds later, Johnny puts his sunglasses in his jacket pocket, gets out of Biff's car, and tries to leave the garage, but couldn't since Biff also putted a lock on the garage door, then looks around to see if there was another way out, but there wasn't, and he says,

Johnny: "Aw great, I'm trapped in here." (Takes out walkie-talkie) "Guys? Guys, come in, it's me."

Doc: "Johnny, what's the report?"

Johnny: "Doc, Biff's gone. He's got the book, and the old coot's gone too, but I'm trapped in Biff's garage. You guys gotta fly the Delorean down here, and get me outta here. The address is 1809 Mason Street."

Doc: "We can't take the Delorean out in the daylight. But don't worry, Johnny, somehow I'll get over there."

Johnny: "Whoa, wait a minute, Doc. Doc? Guys? Hello!" (Turns off walkie-talkie) "Not good." (Bangs head on car)

A few hours later, it was dark, and Biff comes out of the house wearing a suit, and had the almanac in his back pocket.

Old Lady: "Biff! Biff! Where are you going now?"

Biff: "I told you, Grandma. I'm going to the dance!"

Johnny: "Oh man, the dance." (Jumps in back of Biff's car)

Old lady: "When are you coming home?"

Biff: "I will get home when I get home!" (Enters garage)

Old Lady: "Don't forget to turn off the garage light!"

Then Biff gets in his car, puts the almanac on the dashboard and drives out of the garage, and to the dance while passing Doc as he was riding on a bicycle to Biff's garage wearing a hat. He gets to the garage, and says,

Doc: "Johnny? Johnny! Johnny. Johnny? Johnny? Damn! Where is that kid?"

Meanwhile, as Biff was driving towards a tunnel, Johnny sits up from the back of the car, sees the almanac on the dashboard, takes out his walkie-talkie, and says,

Johnny: "Guys. Guys, come in. Hello, anyone there?"

Doc: "Johnny. Johnny, come in."

Johnny: "Doc?"

But then Biff's radio started making buzzing noises, and Johnny ducks back down in the back seat to avoid being spotted.

Doc: "Johnny?" (Looks to the left) "Oh, my… Great Scott."

Doc sees the wires and the covered up Delorean that was supposed to be used to send Johnny's other self back to 1985, and walks over to inspect them. Meanwhile, Johnny stayed hidden in the back seat as he tried calling Doc saying,

Johnny: "Doc. Doc, you still there?"

Doc: "Johnny, what happened to you? I went Biff's house and you weren't there."

Johnny: "You're too late, Doc. I'm in the back of Biff's car, and now we're on our way to the Enchantment Under the Sea dance."

But then Doc's 1955 counterpart started making adjustments on one of the lampposts behind him as he says,

Doc: "Johnny, listen, we may have abort this entire plan. It's getting much too dangerous."

Johnny (Walkie-talkie): "No worries, he put the book on the dashboard. As soon as we get to the high school, I'll grab it, and hide somewhere else."

Doc: "Johnny, you must be extremely careful not to run into your other self."

Johnny (Walkie-talkie): "Say wha?"

Doc: "Johnny- Remember, your mother is in that exact same dance with you. Yeah."

Johnny (Walkie-talkie): "Oh yeah, almost forgot. Didn't see that coming, Doc."

Doc: "Oh, for the love of- Johnny, whatever happens, you must not let your other self see you. The consequences could be catastrophic."

1955 Doc: "Excuse me, Sir. Yes, you with the hat."

Doc turned around to see who it was, and then immediately looked away when he realized it was himself 30 years younger. He puts the walkie-talkie in his coat pocket, and says,

Doc: "Who, me?"

1955 Doc: "Yes. Be a pal, and hand me 5/8-inch wrench out of that toolbox."

Doc: "Five-eighths? Uh, don't you mean three-quarters?"

Doc takes the wrench out of the toolbox, and slowly walks backwards to his other self while trying to avoid eye-contact as he says,

1955 Doc: "Why, you're right."

Doc: "I assume you're conducting some sort of weather experiment." (Gives wrench to 1955 Doc)

1955 Doc: "That's right. How did you know that?"

Doc: "Oh, I happen to have had a little experience in this area."

1955 Doc: "Yes, well, I'm hoping to see some lightning tonight, although the weatherman says there's not gonna be any rain."

Doc: "Well, there's gonna be plenty of rain, all right. Wind, thunder, lightning. It's gonna be one hell of a storm."

1955 Doc: "Well, thanks. Nice talking to you. Maybe we'll bump into each other again in the future."

Doc: "Or in the past."

Then Doc gets back on the bicycle, and rides it all the way back to the Delorean, and the twins.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 7: Get the Almanac

**A/N Be sure to let me know how you like the story. I do not own Johnny Test or Back to the Future**

Chapter 7: Get the Almanac

Biff pulled his car up to the back of the school, got out of the car, and went to the school. Johnny tried to grab the almanac, but Biff takes it with him before he could reach it, and says,

Johnny: "Well, so much for _that_ plan."

Johnny gets out of the car, and enters the school to find Biff, and ends up at the dance floor. He looks through his binoculars, and sees his teen dad dancing by himself near a statue of King Neptune and says,

Johnny: "Smooth moves, Dad."

Then Johnny enters the dance floor and tries to find Biff while acting casual. He manages to find him along with his guys pouring beer in the fruit punch bowl, but they stopped when they saw Mr. Strickland. As soon as he walks over to them to see what they were doing, Biff and his guys left the dance floor, and Johnny follows them. He finds them outside near a banister saying,

Biff: "Where's that punk Alvin Stardust anyway?"

Guy with gloves: "How am I suppose to know, Biff? I ain't his secretary."

Biff: "Well, go find him. He caused 300 bucks damage to my car, and I owe him a knuckle sandwich. Get going."

Guy with 3D glasses: "Aren't you coming?"

Biff: "I'm reading."

Then Johnny hides behind a pillar as Biff's guys walked away, then he sneaks to the banister, and sees himself parking in a car with his teen mom, and then he jumps over the banister to get behind Biff, and get the almanac while Biff was looking through a magazine. But as soon as he tried to grab it, Mr. Strickland walks up to him, and says,

Mr. Strickland: "Well, well, well, Mr. Tannen. How nice to see you here."

Biff hides the magazine behind his back, and says,

Biff: "Why, Mr. Strickland. It's nice to see you, sir."

Mr. Strickland: "Is that beer I smell, Tannen?"

Biff: "Uh, I wouldn't know. I don't know what beer smells like, cause I'm too young to drink it."

Mr. Strickland: "I see… And what have we here?"

Mr. Strickland takes a book from Biff's hand, Johnny peeks to see what he took as he was looking through it, and he saw the cover of the almanac.

Mr. Strickland: "Sports statistics. Interesting subject. Homework, Tannen?"

Biff: "No, it ain't homework cause I ain't at home."

Mr. Strickland: (Whacks Biff with book) "You got a real attitude problem, you know that, Tannen. Just watch it, because one day I'll have you right where I want you in detention. Slacker!"

Then they walked away from each other, and Johnny follows Mr. Strickland since that he now has the almanac. Then Johnny sees he was next to the car that his other self, and his teen mom was in, and crawls right by them without being noticed as they were saying,

Lila: "When I have kids, I'm gonna let them do anything they want. Anything at all."

Johnny's other self: "Boy, I'd like to have that in writing."

Johnny (Whispering): "You and me both, pal."

Then Johnny continued to follow Mr. Strickland into the school. He finds him in his office drinking tea, and the almanac was on his desk. Johnny sneaks into his office, and tries to get the almanac by reaching over the desk, but the door slammed itself shut, and Johnny hides underneath the desk as Mr. Strickland looked to see anyone was around, and then sits back down on his chair. Mr. Strickland slides his chair to the window to see what was going on, and Johnny tries reaching over the desk to get the almanac, but then Mr. Strickland slides his chair back, and had it pressed against Johnny's hand. Johnny tried his best not to scream in pain because it would give away his position, so he buries his scream in his hat, puts it back on his head, and Mr. Strickland moves the chair, which freed Johnny's hand, and then he leaves the office while putting the almanac in the trash can. Johnny picks up the almanac from the trash can, and says,

Johnny: "Shbingo! Ha, ha."

But then when he opens it, he finds that it was filled with girls, and not sports results, which meant that Biff switched the covers when he got caught by Mr. Strickland.

Johnny: "What the…? No!"

He takes off the cover, looks at the front of the magazine as it was titled, "Oh Làlà", and he says,

Johnny: "'Oh Làlà?' Not 'Almanac'? Are you kidding me?" (Tosses magazine, takes out walkie-talkie) "Guys! Guys?… Damn it, somebody answer me!"

Mary (Walkie-Talkie): "Johnny, what's up?"

Johnny: "Mary! I'm in trouble. I blew it."

Mary: "What do you mean? Where's the book?"

Johnny: "Biff probably still has it with him. All I got was the cover."

Susan (Walkie-talkie): "Then where's Biff?"

Johnny: "I don't know."

Mary (Walkie-talkie): "Don't you have any idea where he could've gone?"

Johnny: "No! I mean he could be anywhere right now!"

Susan: "Johnny, the entire future depends on you finding Biff, and getting that book back!"

Johnny: "I know, I just have no idea where Biff could've-"

Then Johnny hears a commotion going on behind him, he looks out the window, and sees his teen parents struggling against Biff, and says,

Johnny: "That's it! Susan, Mary, I gotta go! Our dad is about to nail Biff with one punch!"

Then Johnny bursts out of the school and watched his teen dad punch out Biff, and says,

Johnny: "Nice one."

Then he sees his other self arriving at the scene, and says,

Johnny: "Wow, déjà vu"

Then he watches his teen parents walk away to the dance floor, and sees his other self run off, and then Johnny walks to Biff, who was crowded by other teens.

Johnny: "Okay, everyone back away. Back up, back up, okay? I know some C.P.R., I'll handle this."

Teen boy: "What's C.P.R.?"

Then Biff woke up, and said,

Biff: "You!"

Then Johnny knocked out Biff by punching him, grabs the almanac, and says,

Johnny: "He'll be fine. Laters." (Runs off)

Teen boy: "Hey, did you take that guy's wallet? He just took that guy's wallet."

Johnny: "Susan, Mary, Doc. I did it, I got the almanac."

Doc, Mary and Susan: "Thank goodness."

Doc: (Puts down old bucket, grabs walkie-talkie) "Great work, Johnny. As soon as we reload the fusion generator, we'll meet you at the roof of the high school gym."

Johnny: "Roof, got it, over and out."

But then Johnny runs into Biff's guys as they say,

Guy with 3D glasses: "Hey, it's him!"

Guy with gloves: "He's in disguise!"

Johnny: "Uh, uh, hey guys, what's that over there?"

Then Johnny shoves them down, and runs off. Meanwhile, Doc and the twins were in the Delorean, and Doc tries to fly to the school, but accidentally hits the billboard, and turns on the time circuits without noticing, and they flies to the school while having a flag line attached to the Delorean. Back at the school, Johnny runs into the dance floor, and sees himself on the stage playing guitar, and his teen parents were kissing. But then he sees Biff's guys coming in, and hides a statue on a table to avoid being seen, and they say,

Guy with 3D glasses: "Look! How'd he get up on stage?"

Guy with gloves: "I don't know, but when he gets done, we're gonna nail him."

Guy with leather jacket: "How the hell did he change his clothes so fast?"

Then Johnny sees them going toward the door that leads to the stage, and sees himself playing "Johnny B. Goode", Takes out his walkie-talkie, and says,

Johnny: "Guys, guys I got a problem."

Mary: "Johnny, what's wrong?"

Johnny: "Listen, Biff's guys just chased me into the gym, and now they're gonna jump… me."

Susan: "Well then just get out of there."

Johnny: "No! Not me, the _other_ me! The one that's on stage playing 'Johnny B. Goode'."

Doc: "Great Scott! His other self will miss the lightning bolt to the clock tower, he won't get back to the future, and we'll all have a major paradox!"

Johnny: "Whoa, wait, what? A paradox? Does he mean one of those things that can destroy the universe?"

Mary: "Yes. Johnny, you've got to stop those guys at all costs, but without being seen by yourself, or Mom and Dad!"

Johnny: "On it."

Meanwhile, Biff managed to wake up again, stands up from the ground, and says,

Biff: "Where is he?"

Teen boy: "Who?"

Biff: "Alvin Stardust."

Teen Boy: "Who?"

Biff: "The guy with the hat. Where is he?"

Teen Boy: "Oh, he went that way."

Biff runs off to find Johnny, or at least, Alvin Stardust to him, and the teen boy says,

Teen boy: "I think he took your wallet! I think he took his wallet."

Back at the dance floor, Johnny makes it to the backstage, and sees Biff's guys at the other side with sticks in their hands, and he also sees some sandbags over their heads that could easily take them down. Johnny also sees that he was near a latter, and climbs on it to the catwalk, and tries to get over the catwalk to get to the rope of the sandbags before his other self finished the song. Johnny manages to get to the rope, but his other self was about to wrap up the song. He reaches out for it, grabs the ropes, pulls it, and the sandbags fell on top of Biff's guys. Then Johnny uses the rope to climb down, walks toward the back door while talking to the walkie-talkie saying,

Johnny: "Guys, everything's cool. No one's after me anymore."

Susan: "Good work, Johnny. We'll be at the roof in one minute."

Johnny: "Got it, I'm on my way."

Then Johnny goes through the back door, and sees himself talking to his teen parents, but then Biff walks up to him, and says,

Biff: "Hey, butthead."

Johnny: "Whoa, didn't see that coming."

Biff: "You think that stupid disguise could get by me? Let's have it out. You and me, right now."

Johnny: "Yeah, I don't think so." (Walks away)

Biff: "What's the matter? Where are you going? Are you chicken? That's it, isn't it? Nothing but a little chicken."

Johnny stopped walking, and slowly turned around, looking at Biff, and walks toward him, and says,

Johnny: "Nobody, calls me-"

But then Johnny knocked down by a door, and loses his hat as his other self comes running out to get to the clock tower. Then Biff sees the almanac in Johnny's jacket pocket, takes it from him and says,

Biff: "You steal my stuff?" (Kicks Johnny in the gut) "And this is for my car!" (Kicks Johnny in the gut)

Then Biff walks to his car, puts the almanac in the backseat, and gets in his car. Johnny tries to get up from the floor and get the almanac back, but Biff drives away with it in his car. Then Johnny runs to the roof of the gym while holding his gut in pain. When he got on the roof, he sees his sisters, and Doc getting the flag line off of the Delorean as he says,

Johnny: "Guys. Ugh, guys." (Falls on to knees)

Then his sisters kneeled near him and said,

Susan: "Are you okay?"

Johnny: "Not really. (Groaning)"

Mary: "Johnny, what happened to you?"

Johnny: "I blew it. Biff got the book, he beat me to a pulp, and drove away with it in his car, agh. I'm sorry, guys, it's my fault. I should've gotten out of there sooner."

Doc: "No time for that now. Which way did he go?"

Johnny: "East, towards the river road tunnel."

Doc: "All of you, get in!"

A few minutes later, the Delorean was flying over Biff's car. Johnny opens the door, and says,

Johnny: "There he is, Doc, that's him. Let's land on him, we'll cripple his car."

Mary: "Johnny, he's in a '46 Ford, and we're in a Delorean."

Susan: "He'd rip through us like we were tinfoil."

Johnny: "Well what do we do? We gotta get that book back."

Doc: "I have a plan."

Doc lowers the Delorean near the road next to Biff's car, Johnny puts on the foot strap of the hoverboard he got from the future, and rides on it while holding on to the Delorean. Then he gets on Biff's car without being noticed, gives Doc and his sisters a thumbs-up, they do the same, Mary shuts the door, and Doc flies the Delorean back into the sky. Johnny tries to get the almanac from the back seat, but Biff grabs it before him, and looks through it for a moment, and then puts it on the passenger seat. Johnny slowly opens the door to it, and tries to get the book, but then Biff sees him, and they grabbed it at the same time.

Biff: "You again? Give me that book! Let it go!"

Biff kicks the door, the book flew onto the windshield, and Biff starts making hard turns to make Johnny let go, but he had a tight grip on the door. Then Biff sees he was nearing the tunnel, and was about to use the wall of the tunnel to get Johnny off, but he moved fast and got to the back of the car before it could hit him. Biff checked to see if he was gone, and didn't see him, and said,

Biff: "That'll teach him."

But then he looked at his rear-view mirror, and saw Johnny sneaking up on his side, and as soon as he was close to him, he elbowed Johnny in the head. Then he tries taking a swing at him, but he missed. He tries hitting him again, but missed again. Then he drives to the wall again, but Johnny got his hoverboard on the wall, grabbed the almanac, flipped off the car, and on to the road. Then Biff turns his car around, and stopped as he was at the end of the tunnel. Johnny turned around, and saw that he was really far away from the other side. He puts the almanac in his jacket pocket, and keeps kicking the road on the hoverboard to get to the other side. A few seconds later, Biff starts driving toward Johnny. When Johnny was nearing the end of the tunnel, and before Biff was able to run him over, Johnny sees a flag line, grabs it, and was hoisted into the sky.

Johnny: "Go, Doc!"

Doc, Mary and Susan: "Hold on, Johnny!"

Then Biff sees he was about run into a manure truck again, and says,

Biff: "SHIIIT!"

He tried to turn around, but the side of his car slammed into the truck, causing the whole load of manure to come down on him.

Johnny: "Awesome! Ha, ha!"

Then Doc flies the Delorean away while Johnny was still hanging on to the flag line. Biff digs himself out of the pile of manure, spits out some, and says,

Biff: "Manure! I hate manure!"

**TO BE CONCLUDED**


	8. Chapter 8: Western Union

**A/N Be sure to let me know how you like the story. I do not own Johnny Test or Back to the Future**

Chapter 8: Western Union

Doc flies the Delorean back to the billboard with Johnny still hanging on to the flag line, and Doc lowers him on to the road, and Mary and Susan slide down the line to get to their brother, Johnny takes out the walkie-talkie, and says,

Johnny: "Doc, is everything all right in there? Over"

Doc: "Ten-four, Johnny. But it's very miserable flying weather, too much turbulence to make a landing from this direction. I'll have to circle around, and make a lower approach from the south. Have you got the book?"

Johnny: (Takes Almanac out of jacket pocket) "Yeah, Doc. It's right here, in my hand!"

Doc: "Burn it!"

Johnny: "Got it."

Then the teens kneel in the grass near the bill board, Johnny puts his hoverboard next to it, and Susan puts an old bucket in front of Johnny. Johnny looks at the almanac for a second, frowns at it, and then puts it in the bucket. Mary gives Johnny a match stick, he lights it, puts it in the bucket, and the teens watched the almanac go up in flames. Then Johnny takes out the newspaper that tells about his dad, his sisters held on to parts of it to keep it from moving around in the wind so much, and the headlines changed to "HUBERT TEST HONERED: LOCAL AUTHOR RECIEVES AWARD".

Johnny: "Yes! Ha, ha." (Hugs Susan, hugs Mary) "We did it!"

Mary: "Yeah, we did."

Johnny takes out his walkie-talkie, he and his sisters walk on to street, and he says,

Johnny: "Doc! The newspaper changed, Doc! Our dad is alive! That means everything's back to normal, right?"

Doc takes out the newspaper about him, the picture changes to him wearing a suit and shaking hands with a man, and the headlines changed to, "EMMETT BROWN COMMENDED: LOCAL INVENTOR RECIEVES CIVIC AWARD."

Doc: "Ah, mission accomplished."

Johnny: "That means that Sissy's okay, and Einstein's okay, right?"

Mary: "That's right, Johnny."

Susan: "It's the ripple effect."

Doc: "The future is back, kids, now let's go home!"

Johnny: "You bet, Doc, let's all go back to the future. Woo-hooo!"

But then their celebration was ceased when a bolt of lightning nearly misses the Delorean, and strikes a tree, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Doc! Are you all right, Doc?"

Doc: "That was a close one, kids. I almost bought the farm."

Johnny: "Well, be careful, Doc. You don't wanna end up being struck by lightning."

But the Delorean gets struck by lightning, made a huge flash, which made the teens fall over on the road, and the Delorean was suddenly gone. The teens stood up, they looked in the sky, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Doc?… Doc? What do you two think happened to him?"

Mary: "We're not really sure, Johnny. It's hard to tell."

Susan: "The Delorean needs 1.21 gigawatts of power to travel through time, and a bolt of lightning has that kind of power."

Mary: "He was probably been sent into a random year in time. He could be in the near past, or in the far future."

Susan: "That, or he completely disintegrated into thin air."

Johnny: "Oh boy. Doc, come in, Doc… Doc, if you're there, answer me… answer me, Doc, come in… Doc!"

Susan: "It's no use Johnny."

Mary: "Walkie-talkies don't work if the other is in a different year."

Then they see the flag line falling from the sky, and landed on the road. Johnny picks up the burnt end of the line, it starts raining, and he says,

Johnny: "Oh no." (Kneels on the ground) "Doc can't be gone. He just can't be."

Then his sisters each put a hand on his shoulder for comfort, but then they turn around, and say,

Susan: "Johnny, get up."

Mary: "Someone's coming."

Johnny stands up, puts the walkie-talkie in his pocket, and sees a car coming as well. The car stops in front of them, a man gets out of it, and says,

Man: "Excuse me."

Johnny: "What?"

Man: "Are your names Johnny, Mary and Susan Test?"

The teens were very shocked of what the man had just asked them. They had no idea who he was, and yet he knew their names, and knew where to find them.

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "…Yeah."

Man: (Walks toward the teens) "I've got something for you three." (Takes out envelope from coat pocket) "A letter."

Susan: "A letter for _us_? That's impossible."

Mary: "Who the hell are you?"

Man: "Western Union. Actually, a bunch of us at the office were kind of hoping maybe you kids can shed some light on the subject. We've had this envelope in our possession for the past 70 years."

Johnny: "Say wha?" (Takes envelope)

Mary and Susan: "70 years?"

Man: "It was given to us with the explicit instructions that it'd be delivered to a young man, and his twin sisters with your descriptions, answering to the names of Johnny, Mary and Susan at this exact location, at this exact minute, November 12, 1955. We had a little bet that as to whether you kids would actually be here. Looks like I lost. Ha, ha, ha. Ha, ha."

Mary: "Did you say for the past 70 years?"

Man: "Yeah, 70 years, two months, twelve days to be exact."

Johnny: "Wait a minute, you guys don't think that this could actually be from…"

Susan: "Only one way to find out. Open it."

Johnny: "Right."

Johnny opens the envelope, and it turned out to be a three-page letter. They checked the last page to see who it was from, and they said,

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "It's from Doc!"

Johnny: "'Dear Johnny, Mary and Susan. If my calculations are correct, you will all receive this letter immediately after you saw the Delorean struck by lightning. First, let me assure you all that I'm alive and well. I've been living happily these past eight months in the year 1885. The-'"

Susan: "Wait, look, 1885."

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "September, 1885!"

Then Susan grabs Johnny's hoverboard, they tried to run off, but the man says,

Man: "Hey, wait, kids! What's this all about?"

Mary: "He's alive! Our friend's alive!"

Susan: "He's in the old west, but he's alive!"

Johnny: "Yeah! Come on, let's go!"

Man: "Wait, kids, you three all right? Do any of you need help?"

Johnny: "There's only one man that can help us."

Then Johnny and his sisters, run off down the street. Meanwhile at the clock tower, the 1955 Doc wraps some wire around the "minute" arrow, grabs the wire, slides down to the yard, gets the plug off the tree branch and connects the plug back into the lamppost just in time as the clock changed to 10:04, and a lightning bolt strikes the clock tower, and the electricity traveled across the cable, and the hook on the Delorean, and electricity on the wire came into contact at the right time as the Delorean vanished and left two trails of fire behind. The wire then set itself on fire due to the lightning. Doc stands up, looks at the clock tower, then the burning wire, and runs down the trail of fire, shouts with joy, runs back to the lamppost, and takes one last look at the clock tower. But then, Johnny and his sisters came in running down the street from the town theater to get to Doc. When they got to him, Johnny says,

Johnny: "Doc! Doc! Doc!"

Doc: "What?"

Johnny: "Doc, would you turn around?" (Grabs Doc, turns him around)

Doc screamed when he saw Johnny, which he thought was supposed to be in the future.

Johnny: "Doc, just relax, okay? It's me. It's Johnny!"

Doc: "No, it can't be! I just sent you back to the future."

Johnny: "I know, Doc. I _was_ sent back to the future, but now I'm back. I'm back _from_ the future with my sisters, Doc."

Doc: "Great Scott!"

Then Doc fainted, and the teens tried to wake him up, but to no avail.

**TO BE CONTINUED ON "JOHNNY GOES BACK TO THE FUTURE PART 3"**


End file.
